dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Arl of Redcliffe
Alistair recommends that the party journeys to Redcliffe, his childhood home, in order to obtain the assistance of Arl Eamon Guerrein. However, when the party arrives they find the town overrun with the undead and the Arl gravely ill. Walkthrough Defend the Village of Redcliffe These sub quests will grant you access to the castle. For details see: A Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall The Castle After meeting the Bann Teagan at the mill, he will go in the castle with Arlessa Isolde, the Arl's wife. Teagan sends The Warden through a secret tunnel to the castle's cellar, where Jowan, a Blood Mage, is imprisoned. If The Warden is a Mage, the two will recognize each other. Jowan was hired to teach the Arl's young son Connor the art of magic, because the Arlessa doesn't want to send her son to the Circle Mages' Tower. Loghain paid the Jowan to poison the Arl; Connor attempted to rescue his father, but became possessed by a demon. The Warden has the choice of either letting Jowan escape, killing him, or keeping him locked up. If you kill him, it will be impossible to save Connor without first visiting the Circle of Mages. If he is free he will run off to try and help, but he will reappear when later when you speak to Isolde. Freeing him has the effect of lowering Alistair's approval by -5, Sten's approval by -5, and also improving Morrigan's approval by +7 and Lelianna's approval by +2. After some fights against the undead, The Warden arrives in the throne room, where the possessed Connor waits. He orders his minions, including a possessed Teagan, to attack; Connor himself flees. Afterwards, Isolde and Teagan ask The Warden to end the demonic possession. The Warden has the following choices: *Kill Connor - this leads to a battle with a Desire Demon inside the castle; she is tougher than in the Fade, because she has the ability to warp around the room and summon minions. *Use Jowan's blood magic to enter the Fade and kill the demon - the Arlessa will sacrifice her life to enable Jowan to cast the spell. *Leave Castle Redcliffe and ask the Circle for help. (Only works if you sided with the Mages in Broken Circle, although you may leave this quest and complete the 'Broken Circle'' ) Be sure to check the surrounding rooms of the castle before entering the Fade. This can be done even after initiating the conversation with Jowan and Isolde, just tell them you have to think about it. There are several more enemies within the castle, and one of them is the possessed Chamberlain, who holds the key to the castle's Vault. If you enter the Fade before confronting these enemies, they will be gone for good. However, if you go into a large room on the upper floor, you will encounter the Desire Demon, whether or not you've said you're going to kill Connor. This can be avoided easily, though, by turning around right after the autosave on the upper floor. Entering The Fade The Fade can be entered by The Warden (if playing as a Mage), Morrigan (-1 approval if Blood Magic is used), Wynne ( If Blood Magic is used: -20 approval if she is chosen to enter the Fade, -10 approval if Morrigan enters), Jowan (if earlier he was freed and the Circle of Magi performs the ritual) or - with a good persuade skill - the First Enchanter Irving himself. Upon entering the Fade, Leliana will give a -2 approval even though she complains when you suggest killing Connor, Alistair will also give a -10 approval even if he is not in your active party Oghren gives -3 approval if he is in your party when First Enchanter Irving is selected to enter the Fade. Jowan, if selected, is capable of casting blood magic, but he has only basic gear with him. If you dont send your MC into the mage, you will not have the option of getting a reward from the Fade Demon even if you choose to converse with it. The Desire Demon In the Fade, the demon possessing Connor can either be killed, or be convinced to trade a favor in exchange for its life. If The Warden is a mage, and entered the Fade him/herself, then the Blood Mage'' specialization can be unlocked ''by conversing with the Demon. '''If anyone other than The Warden enters the Fade (Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan, Irving), then the Blood Mage specialization cannot be unlocked. Not long after entering the Fade, you will see the Arl, shouting out for Connor. This conversation is not necessary but can be informative. Continue down the path and enter the Portal, where you will see Connor. A conversation must be started with Connor with various dialog choices. Regardless of which options are selected a desire demon will replace Connor and fight the warden. Once defeated the Demon will disappear and the exit portal will activate. Traveling through it will lead to another 'Connor.' This process happens three times, each with unique dialog options. None of the dialog options change the serial encounters with Connor nor the final conversation with the true Desire Demon. At the final fight with Demon: Next time you see her she will be in her true form. As long as the options below are not selected the warden can choose from a list of rewards to take from the Demon: *There will be no discussion. *No, I will not deal with you. *I want you to pay for your atrocities. *I want nothing from you. *I say no deal. *No. Our talk is done here. If the option, "(Intimidate) How about you leave and I do not destroy you." is selected the only way to still get a reward from the demon is if a second, harder Intimidate is passed: "(Intimidate) On the contrary, I believe you can offer more." This is the only way to get the demon to leave for good, or at least promise to leave for good, and still get a reward from it. Other than the above every option will eventually lead to a final choice that will determine what Desire Demon will give you. Possible trades are *"Arcane secrets. I want to know specialized blood magic." -> Leads to Blood Mage specialization. *"I'll take pleasure, demon. Show me what you've got." -> Leads to a kissing scene of The Warden and the demon. *"Pleasure is empty. I want the love of those around me." -> Leads to a number of dialog options where you can choose to boost any of your companions approval towards The Warden. (+20 approval bonus.) *"Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." -> Leads to one extra spell. (You get a Tome, yielding 1 point.) *"I want nothing from you." If you unlock Blood Mage, then it will appear in the under specializations the next time you level. For a video of the dialogue, go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zJesB3DCHU&feature=related Notes *Like all other specializations, the Blood Mage unlock is tied to your account, and only needs to be unlocked on one character. One also has the option of simply unlocking it once, then reverting to a prior save. *If you are intimidating enough you can intimidate her twice to let her go away permanently and get one of the trades for free as well. *If you attack and kill the demon, you will not be able to loot her as nothing in the fade carries loot. Result Afterwards, the survivors are relieved, but the Arl is still ill, which leads to the Sacred Ashes quest in Denerim. If you did that quest before this one, you have the option to present the ashes right away or not. Rewards: *Helm of the Red (Keep both the Villagers and Knights alive during the night raid) *Redcliffe Elite Shield or Enchanter's Staff *Blood Mage Specialization unlocked (If chosen.) *Champion Specialization unlocked Notes *Killing Connor or allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic causes Alistair to confront The Warden the next time the Camp is visited. The Warden will have the choice to either mitigate Alistair's disapproval or to fan the flames. *If Alistair is in the party and The Warden kills Connor, only up to -41 approval points can be lost after his confrontation with you in Camp, rather than -51 points that you could lose by using Jowan's blood magic. (-10 points right after entering the Fade and up to -41 points in Camp). *If Alistair is not in the party, he will still confront The Warden in Camp. If you soothe Alistair and persuade him that you did the best you could, you will only lose -7 approval points even if you used Jowan's blood magic and entered the Fade. *If the first thing the Warden says to Alistair is "I think that turned out quite well, don't you?" the Warden will get positive approval even if the blood magic ritual was used to enter the fade. (May require hardening Alistair's personality first). *If you have done the Broken Circle Quest first, then the Arl of Redcliff will only give you the option to seek the Circle's help if you sided with the Mages. Side Quests The following side quests are available once you begin Arl of Redcliffe： *Lost in the Castle *A Dwarven Veteran *A Missing Child See also * Castle Redcliffe Overview * Redcliffe Village * Alistair Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs